A Coffee & Hot Chocolate Morning
by kaelahsimone
Summary: This is set during season six of Private Practice. In this crossover, Sway and Amy knew each other through Addison and Callie. Addison, Callie and Sway/Sara met in the Peace Corps after Sara grew up and decided to change her ways. Sara is a world-class Otolaryngologist (Head and Neck Surgeon). She has subspecialties in Pediatrics and Neuro-Otology.


Sara had been up early this morning because she had gotten a lot of sleep last night. She had promised herself a full night's rest because since she's been in Seattle, she hasn't gotten any sleep. She left the hospital early yesterday, came home and got straight in the bed. When she woke up this morning, she was gonna call Liz but she grabbed her phone and saw Amelia's name. She texted her and then got invited over to her place to hang out and meet Addison's kids that she was watching. Sara and Amelia have been friends for a good 5-6 years. She had met Addison and Callie in the Peace Corps and the Redhead had introduced Sara to Amelia. Unlike the rumor, Amelia and Sara never had any form of sexual relations, they were just really good friends.

Sara got dressed and made her way outside to her car. On the way to Amelia's, Sara stopped by the shop and got two coffees, both black like how Sara and Amelia both liked it, and two hot chocolates for the kids. Sara pulled up outside of Amelia's condo, parked in the lot and headed into the building. She got on the elevator and pressed the button for 15. She found herself outside of Amelia's door struggling to knock on it. She transferred everything to one arm and proceeded to knock on Amelia's door.

Amelia heard the knock at her door and looked at the kids who were up watching TV. They woke up earlier than she did this morning which is weird because she was always the first one up wherever she lived. People always said it was because she was young and didn't need as much sleep as everyone else. Amy was always the youngest person wherever she went. Now she's got Addie's kids who wake up at 7 in the morning everyday. It's a Saturday and Amelia didn't have to work today and she was hoping Sara didn't as she walked to the door to let her friend in.

"Hey Sway" Amy took the coffee from her and let her in the door. "Thanks for coming by and bringing coffee. The kids are in the room watching TV." Amelia closed the door behind her friend and then sipped her coffee. _Umm, black. Just how I like it. _"You know me too well." She laughed knowing that she and Sara were very much alike, both liking their coffee the same way, black. They were similar in tons of ways which made their friendship thrive. They both were very blunt, down-to-earth and always spoke what was on their mind. They never beat around the bush and both loved to travel. They have a wonderful friendship.

Sara smiled at the young woman who opened the door to invite Sara into her home. "Hey Melie." She went into her home and sat her things down on the table. She laughed at Amelia's comment about knowing each other too well and then grabbed her coffee from Amelia. She sipped her coffee and then looked over to the hot chocolates sitting on the table. "I didn't even know Red had kids let alone was she in Seattle. I should call her. I haven't seen her in like 6 years. Can you believe it's been that long?" She, Addison and Callie were the best of friends. They called themselves The Three Musketeers and so did the people who knew them back then.

She sipped her drink again before putting it down on the table next to her stuff. She picked up the hot chocolates in her hands and looked at Amelia, "Do you think they'll like hot chocolate?" Sara didn't have kids of her own but she's worked with tons of them overseas. They have always liked what Sara could bring them but then again, they didn't have much to begin with. They probably were just appreciative of everything they received.

"Well, Adeline will like the hot chocolate but you might want to fridge Henry's." She took one of the hot chocolates and put it in the freezer. She got a couple of ice cubes and put it into the one in Sara's hand. "Addison adopted both of them last year. Adeline, her little girl, is three and Henry is almost one and a half." She motioned Sara to follow her as she walked into the room where the kids are. The kids were watching TV on Amelia's bed when they walked in. "Hey guys, this is your Auntie Sara."

"Hi Auntie Sara! I'm Adeline," the little girl jumped up for a hug from Sara. They hugged each other and then the little blonde toddler turned towards her brother. "That's my brother, Henry." She sat down on the bed as Henry got his hug from Sara as well before returning to sitting next to his sister on the bed. "They are the sweetest children in the world." Amelia said to Sara. "And Adeline is really helpful and smart. She says she wants to be a baby doctor like her mother when she gets older."

"I practice on Henry," the blonde toddler giggled.

Sara smiled at the two children on the bed. "They are beautiful," she said to Amelia. "Red has pretty cute kids." When the little girl jumped up to hug her, she welcomed the little girl with a open arms and a warm hug. She got her hug from little Henry as well. When Adeline spoke of being a doctor like Addison it made Sara smile. "Very impressive, Adeline. I'm sure you will be a great baby doctor." The little girl giggled, "I got you guys some hot chocolate." She handed Adeline her chocolate. "Henry yours is in the fridge. I'll go get it. I'll only be a second."

Amelia stayed with the kids as Sara went to the kitchen. She got Henry's hot chocolate and brought it to them. Once the kids got settled again, the two went back to the living room and continued drinking their coffees while sitting on the couch. They sat silently drinking their coffee until Sara finally spoke looking Amelia is the eyes. "How are you?" Sara knew of the young woman's past. They were best friends and never lied or withheld anything from each other. "Like how are you really behind the fake smile?"

Amelia sat down on the couch adjacent to Sara's, "I'm alright…" she shrugged her shoulders. That's all Amelia really was; alright. She had no other feelings and if she did, she did her best to make it disappear and it always does. When it doesn't, she cuts, then it really goes away. She had tried going strong. She had been free from self harm for almost 30 days now, so she had been alright. Amelia clenched onto her coffee after taking a gulp. "I mean, I'm coping. That's it." She leaned back into the couch and pulled her legs up to her chest as she sat quickly sipping on her coffee. She sat up a bit and then looked at the table in the middle of the two of them. "It's been almost 2 years since Ryan's death and a year since the birth/death of our son." She sat her black coffee on the table and sat back into the couch then rubbed her hands through her hair and sighed, "You'd think I would've moved on by now but it's not easy."

A faint smile came upon Sara's face when Amelia spoke. This young woman was like a sister to her. She knows everything about Amelia and what she's gone through. The same for Amelia about Sara. The older woman put her coffee down on the table and joined Amelia on her couch then wrapped her arms around the young woman who put her hands over her face. "It's okay not to be over it, Amy. It really is." She held Amelia in her arms trying to give off warmness and comfort. "You know you are not alone in this. You are never alone. I'm here and so is Addison, Derek and Mark. I know you don't want to talk to your brother but he is there Amy and you can always count on me, love. I'm always here."


End file.
